


Breaking Points

by redsplosive



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Emotionally Repressed, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied past anxceit, Kinda?, M/M, Post-Episode: Selfishness v. Selflessness, Pre-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Remus makes a lot of sex jokes, Sarcasm, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Yelling, they're both trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsplosive/pseuds/redsplosive
Summary: “And what about Virgil? What did he say?” Deceits hands drop to his sides and his eyes flash dangerously. Remus notices, but doesn’t take the warning. “It’s been a while since he’s seen you this much, huh?”“It doesn’t matter. He doesn’t matter.” Deceit forces out with a clipped voice. Now that his hands are gloveless, Remus can see his knuckles turn white from where his hands ball into fists.“Sure he does. Especially if he’s fucking you up this bad!” Remus grins dorkishly. Deceit is on his feet in seconds, staring him down in warning. But Remus had never really been good at holding himself back, so he continues despite Deceit’s physical response.“Wow, you sure are testy tonight. Is it because I used the ‘V-I-R-G-I-L word’?” Remus spells out and that seems to shatter something crucial in Deceit’s resolve.(Basically my take on sorta exploring Deceit's & Virgil's a bit of past relationship, Deceit being defensive, Remus pushing buttons and blatantly flirting, and how Deceit prompted Remus into Dealing with Intrusive Thoughts)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Breaking Points

"How’d it go?” 

Deceit drags himself through the door he’s just opened and slams it shut behind him. Remus doesn’t seemed phased by loud noise, nor Deceit's lack of reply.

“So it went badly then?”

Deceit stalks past him towards his room, immediately beginning to undo the clasps of his shawl.

“Ever the perceptive one, Remus,” Deceit throwing his hat off as soon as he enters. He’s not usually so careless with his things but now is a special occasion. After the events of the court room he couldn't be bothered with his usual tiding habits. Right now he mostly wants to crawl into his bed and lick his metaphorical wounds. But Remus doesn't seem to care, as he continues to pad after him like a lost puppy.

With his back turned to him, Deceit throws his shawl over a desk chair. Remus leans against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at him imploringly. Deceit feels the frustration grow behind his eyes as he sits his weight down on the edge of his work desk. Papers and files containing his notes and plans for today's events crinkle underneath of him. Deceit had spent countless nights preparing for this. Deceit lets out an irritated sigh.

“They’re imbeciles.” 

“What else is new? I thought we already knew they had the brain power of a bunch of sex addicted monkeys in a hockey arena.” Remus jokes inappropriately, and Deceit huffs out a breath in reply as he grips the tip of his gloves in his front teeth. He pulls and the yellow fabric pulls over his hand, revealing his skin. Deceit lets it drop to the floor. Remus only watches, apparently waiting for him to say more. So Deceit continues. 

“Thomas even  _ admitted _ that he didn’t want to go to the wedding. But no, of course, they’d rather listen to Morality than Thomas! Because obviously not doing what Thomas wants makes perfect sense,” Deceit quips as he tugs his other glove off and join the other one at his feet. Deceit can't be bothered to care about dressing down in front of the other side right now. And if Remus minds, he doesn't mention it. Instead, Remus only hums in affirmation he’s listening for once, rather than talking.

Deceit doesn’t miss how Remus invites himself in without permission, taking the liberty of kicking the door shut with the back of his foot, but his mind is on other things. 

“Everything was going correctly, Thomas was listening to me for once, and then-- !” Deceit makes a disjointed gesture in front of himself, as if that explains the chaos he has been through. 

“I was keeping Logan under control in the back, Patton was being led like a fish on a hook, and Thomas was finally going to confront his true feelings! I even had Roman wrapped around my finger!” Remus’ nose scrunches up at the mention of his brother but Deceit ignore him.

“Everything was going smoothly. I was right that Thomas wanted to go to the callback! But then everything fell through because Thomas ‘wanted’ to take the moral high ground. As if. What Thomas _ wants _ is to deal with his issues, and to do that he needs to stop lying to himself.” Deceit scoffs as if it’s humorous.

“And what about Virgil? What did he say?” Deceits hands drop to his sides and his eyes flash dangerously. Remus notices, but doesn’t take the warning. “It’s been a while since he’s seen you this much, huh?”

“It doesn’t matter.  _ He _ doesn’t matter.” Deceit forces out with a clipped voice. Now that his hands are gloveless, Remus can see his knuckles turn white from where his hands ball into fists.

“Sure he does. Especially if he’s fucking you up this bad!” Remus grins dorkishly. Deceit is on his feet in seconds, staring him down in warning. But Remus had never really been good at holding himself back, so he continues despite Deceit’s physical response.

“Wow, you sure are testy tonight. Is it because I used the ‘V-I-R-G-I-L word’?” Remus spells out and that seems to shatter something crucial in Deceit’s resolve. 

With two large steps Deceit grabs Remus’ shoulder and presses him backwards until his back his the wall behind him. Remus’ face loses his grin in surprise, but it shifts back into a smirk easily. It’s not like he’s afraid of Deceit. Remus has fought Roman in the Imagination enough times to be confident in his ability to hold his own in battle. But besides, Deceit doesn’t even have a sword!

“What’re you gonna do, hit me? Ohh, that’d be kinda kinky actually -- you should do that!” Remus grins wider because he can see Deceit’s jaw move as he’s grinding his teeth.

“Are you trying to piss me off? Is that what you want?” Deceit hisses lowly and Remus’ eyebrows furrow in confusion. Remus’ opens his mouth to reply, but Deceit interrupts him sardonically, “Because I hope you know that you’re the cherry on top of my  _ fantastic _ night.”

Remus frowns and Deceit narrows his eyes at him searchingly.

“ _ No _ ,” Remus growls and Deceit thinks about loosening his grip on Remus’ shoulder, but he doesn’t. “I want to know what’s going on with Thomas.”

“So, it’s not my fault you fucked up your chance to get Thomas to listen to you.” Remus mumbles, glancing to the side in insolently. Rage flares back up in Deceit’s chest.

“You had better watch it, or I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” Remus sneers, rolling his eyes. “You know what? I don’t give a stinking crud. How do you think I feel?”

“What are you talking about!?” Deceit grits out incredulously, wondering as to how this has anything to do with Remus. It wasn’t Remus who spent hours and hours pouring over legal argument strategies, digging through the short-term memory stores, and hand-crafting arguments against each of the points the others would pose against him. 

Despite having no part in his work, Remus seems provoked at Deceit’s confusion.

“Thomas doesn’t even know I  **_exist!_ ** ” Remus raises his voice, shoving at Deceit’s shoulders, knocking Deceit’s hand away from him. Deceit’s expression doesn’t waver, darkening despite Remus’ reaction. Remus steps away from the wall, his chest almost touching Deceit’s, still yelling, his hands waving around wildly.

“I’m not even a background character to him, I’m nothing! No one has even told him about me!”

“What if we changed that?” Deceit responds, a sudden calm rushing down his spine as a wicked idea creeps over his consciousness. Remus takes a step away from him, blinking.

“Huh?”

“I think you just gave me an idea, Remus.” Deceits smirks. A despicable smile breaks over Remus’ face.

“Is it a sex-related idea~?” Remus utters suggestively. 

“What-? You- No!” Deceit snarls at the sheer ineptitude of his immature fellow and Remus merely snickers. Before the other side can blurt out any other equally graphic idea, Deceit articulates his point. 

“What I mean is an idea to force Thomas to confront you. To confront all of us.”

“I’m listening.” Remus assures as Deceit steps back from him to move over to his desk. He pulls open a drawer and brings out an empty file with blank pages. 

Deceit knows Remus will put the effort in if it means taking some of the attention away from his much favored brother. Deceit turns back to face Remus, smirk pulling at his lips again as he holds a pen out to Remus.

“Think you can write a song?” Remus grins excitedly in response. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I just had to get that out of my system! Check out my tumblr at the-red-pillow.tumblr.com and come yell at me about these boys, esp about Deceit hehe


End file.
